Life Back
by Kalyppe
Summary: Alexander Mahone retrouveratil une vie normale avec sa famille ? Juste une derniere mission direction Panama et il aura de nouveau le contrôle sur sa vie. Mais difficile quand un Agent devient un hors la loi.
1. Chapter 1

C'était la dernière fois qu'il travaillait pour le gouvernement des Etats-Unis. Il était déjà allé beaucoup trop loin mais Kim avait encore une fois menaçé Pamela et Cameron. Cette fois-ci, ca serait simple: aller au Panama, coffrer Burrows et Scofield et revenir auprès de sa femme et son fils. Rien de plus mais surtout rien de moins. Retourner à sa vie d'avant, voilà le seul but que se fixait Alexander Mahone, voilà la seule pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit tout au long du vol qui l'emenait vers Panama City.

Dès qu'il eut mit le pied sur la terre panaméenne, l'agent du FBI commença à repèrer les lieux. Plus vite il aurait les deux frères, plus vite il serait avec sa famille. Il scruta la foule avec attention, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il pourrait apercevoir les fugitifs. Voyant sa cherche vaine, il interrogea les passants aux alentours.

- Avez vous déjà vu ces hommes? Ils sont américains et il n'y en a qu'un qui parle espagnol, demanda Mahone dans un espagnol parfait.

- No senor, sorry, répondit l'homme en roulant les ' r ' comme le font tous les espagnols parlant anglais.

- De nada. Gracias senor, enchaina l'agent toujours avec cet accent qui ne trahissait en rien sa condition d'Américain.

Sa maîtrise de l'espagnol lui serait utile dans sa dernière chasse à l'homme. Il pouvait très bien passer pour un Américain vivant ici depuis des années, ce qui ne serait pas en mesure d'inquièter Scofield s'il venait à apprendre qu'on le recherchait. Alexander avait décidé de mettre tous ses talents à contribution pour sa dernière mission. En jouant toutes ses meilleures cartes, il assurait la reussite de son entreprise et cela dans les meilleurs délais.

Après Oscar Shales et Michael Scofield, sa nouvelle obsession était le temps. Chaque minute passée à se reposer ou à interroger inutilement des personnes, était une minute de plus qui le separait d'êtres qui lui étaient chers. Au moment où il avait décidé d'abandonner et de changer de méthode, un passant courant vers lui, lui redonna espoir.

- C'est vous le senor qui recherchez deux Americains?, s'enquit le panaméen désireux d'aider une autorité américaine croyant que ca lui ouvrirait les portes de l' «American Dream».

- Oui. Vous les avez vu? Dites-moi où? Il y a combien de temps?, le harcela Mahone tant il bouillonnait d'excitation.

- Doucement... J'ai quoi en échange moi?

- Comment ça en échange? Vous voulez de l'argent? En voila.

Il sortit avec peine deux grosses liasses de deux cent dollars chacunes de la poche interieures de sa veste et les tendit à l'homme en face de lui. Ses mains tremblaient de rage,d'impatience et d'excitation. Il était à deux doigts de mettre la main sur Scofield. Il avait déjà eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de l'avoir mais là tout était différent. C'était son avenir qui était en jeu et non plus celui de Scofield ou de son frère.

Le panaméen regarda l'argent que lui tendait l'Agent avec envie et dédain. Même s'il en avait besoin, ce n'était visiblement pas l'argent qui l'interessait le plus. Mahone comprit que c'était l'entrée sur le territoire Américain qu'il visait. En temps normal, il se serait arrangé pour le faire passer en sachant très bien qu'il reviendrait un jour où l'autre dans son pays probablement les pieds devant. Mais là, Mahone n'avait pas la tête à tergiverser. L'hésitation du Latino le mit dans une colère folle. Il l'entraîna de force avec lui dans un batîment désaffecté et se calma d'un seul coup, ce qui produisit l'effet de surprise escompté sur son interlocuteur. Alexander l'observa l'observer pendant une dizaine de minutes. Le silence commençait a mettre mal à l'aise l'homme aux envies de rêve Américain mais Mahone ne détacha pas son regard pénétrant de lui. Ses yeux de couleur opaline sondait l'homme au plus profond de lui. Quand l'Agent atteigna son objectif: tétaniser de peur son captif; il glissa lentement sa main à l'interieur de sa veste, mimant ainsi l'action de dégaigner une arme. Ce simple geste eut le resultat que Mahone attendait:

- No, no senor ne tirez pas! Il est entré dans l'immeuble d'à côté il y a dix minutes. Il y avait pas le grand baraqué... seulement le petit accompagnée un gros blanc et d'un latinos. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais. Je le jure devant Dieu. Pitié, ne tirez pas!

- Et bien voilà. Merci beaucoup pour les renseignements. Tenez... prennez quand même l'argent. Avec ça vous pourrez peut-être vous payer un passeur.Allez, partez.

L'homme prit son argent sans demander son reste. Il continua de courir sans se retourner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus apercevoir l'immeuble dans lequel l'avait piègé Mahone.

Il n'y avait donc que Scofield à Panama City. Le gros blanc ne devait être que Bellick et le latinos Sucré. Même un pourri et moins que rien comme Bellick l'avait trahit. Que pouvait-il attendre d'un homme qui n'était même pas capable d'avoir l'examen d'officier. Maintenant, il n'avait d'yeux que pour les cinq millions de dollars. Il agissait tel un mercenaire: il allait là où on lui offrait le plus. Dire qu'il l'avait sortit de prison où il risquait la mort... la gratitude ne semblait pas être un sentiment de premier ordre chez cet homme. Peut-être qu'il pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups: avoir les deux frères et prendre sa revanche sur Bellick... En attendant de savourer une victoire tant espèrée, il se plaça derrière la fenêtre du bâtiment dans lequel il venait d'entrer et attendit que Scofield sorte de l'immeuble juste en façe.

Scofield, Bellick et Sucré sortirent une heure plus tard. Pendant son attente, Alexander a eu le temps de penser à sa vie future. Il se voyait loin, très loin des Etats-Unis. Le changement serait dur pour sa famille mais son fils était d'une intelligence rare, il pourrait s'adapter parfaitement à toutes sortes de situations. Et lui, il serait là pour l'aider à developper cette intelligence,à developper d'une manière constructive cet espèce de don qu'on les Mahone.

Dès qu'il appercu les fugitifs, il redevena, pour la dernière fois, l'excellent Agent du FBI qu'il était. Il les laissa prendre de l'avance et sorti de sa planque pour les suivre. Il était tout près de Scofield quand quelqu'un lui tomba dessus et le jeta dans un entrepot. Il voulu prendre son arme pour tirer sur son agresseur mais il constata avec etonnement que celui-ci le lui avait dérobé pendant leur chute. Mahone se releva prudemment et découvrir avec stupefaction le visage de l'homme qui l'avait agressé.


	2. Chapter 2

Burrows ...

Mahone n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Juste au moment où il se demandait comment avoir l'aîné des deux frères, celui-ci lui tombe litteralement dessus. Certes, il avait perdu Scofield mais il ne pourra pas resister à l'envie de voler une deuxième au secours de son cher frère. Le tout était de reussir à garder Burrows sans cette pièce et si possible en vie.

Alexander redressa lentement en s'aidant du mur à côté de lui et essaya de ne faire aucun geste brusque pour ne pas énerver Burrows plus qu'il semblait l'être. Il décida de mettre de côté son regard arrogeant et évita le regard de l'ex condamné à mort: un primate en colère est difficilement contrôlable.

Burrows s'agitait de plus en plus. Le silence de l'Agent le rendait mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas doué pour faire la conversation et encore moins la commencer. Mais si le silence s'éternisait, il n'arriverais plus à se contenir.

- Je croyais que les Américains ne pouvaient pas intervenir au Panama, l'interrogea Burrows tout en le tenant un joug avec l'arme qui venait de lui dérober.

Le contact venait de s'établir, l'Agent du FBI pouvait enfin utiliser ses multiples talents pour garder Burrows, l'attacher et le convaincre d'amener son frère ici. Ne pas prendre de ton hautain, lui laisser croire qu'il a le contrôle de la situation.

- Pour des petits morceaux, on ne prend pas la peine de venir jusqu'ici effectivement. Mais vous deux, vous êtes des gros poissons pour le FBI et les Services Secrets. Quand le gouvernement est attaqué, il met tout en oeuvre pour se protèger et nettoyer le bordel. Il n'hésite pas à détruire la vie de ses propres agents pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Mais ce n'est pas à vous que je vais expliquer cela, réponda le plus calmement possible l'Agent.

- Parce qu'il faudrait qu'en plus je vous plaigne ... Vous êtes quand même du côté du gouvernement qui « détruit » votre vie.

Sa vie sentait l'ironie et la rage à des kilomètres mais il faisait un réél effort pour se contrôler. Tout en écoutant Mahone parler, il se déplaçait dans la pièce comme un lion en cage. La rage et sa nervosité se traduisaient par ce seul geste. Au début, ce calme apparant inquièta fortement l'Agent Mahone. Il avait besoin d'un moment de faiblesse pour reprendre l'avantage et son arme par la même occasion. Le fait que Burrows n'arrive pas à tenir en place pouvait lui être d'un grand secours.

Alexander Mahone était un fin observateur. Il scruta chaque mouvement de Burrows. Il attendait l'erreur, une seule erreur lui était possible et elle serait salvatrice pour Mahone.

Comme si Dieu avait entendu ses silencieuses prières, Burrows lui tourna le dos pour regarder par la fenêtre. Mahone réagit immédiatement. Il se rua sur Burrows et lui enfonca son pied dans le mollet. Burrows tomba à genou et sous le coup de la surprise, lacha son arme. Mahone laissa le colosse à sa prière et se jetta sur son bien. Il venait de prendre la situation en main. Il tenait Burrows en joug et le forca à s'asseoir près d'un tuyau où il l'attacha à l'aide de ses menottes. Mahone recula pour mieux voir la personne qui l'aidait à se sentir de plus en plus proche de Pamela.

En temps normal, il aurait savouré sa victoire. Il aurait été l'Agent du FBI a avoir arrêté le « grand Lincoln Burrows ». Sa carrière aurait été propulsé? Peut-être serait-il entré dans les Services Secrets. Mais là, tout était different. Le gouvernement ne le receverait plus jamais par la grande porte et tout ce qui comptait maintenant à ses yeux, c'etait sa famille.

Après l'avoir observé, Mahone se décida à jouer cartes sur table.

- Vous savez ... Je ne suis pas mieux lôti que vous, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser. J'ai voulu tout arrêter après la mort de Tweener et notre rencontre après votre deuxième évasion. J'en avais marre de courir après vous deux. Mais The Company en a décidé autrement. Après m'être fait tiré dessus, j'ai eu la surprise de voir mon fils à l'hôpital, soi-disant renversé par une voiture. J'ai du continué un travail qui le mettaient en danger pour que The Company les laisse sains et saufs. Là, tout ce que je veux, c'est le plan de vote frère pour disparaître le plus loin possible d'ici avec ma femme et mon fils. Et j'ai trouvé ma monnaie d'échange: vous. Son plan contre son frère. Equitable comme deal, non ?

Mahone s'arrêta un instant. Il voulait voir l'effet qu'avait produit sa petite confession. Burrows avait les yeux dans le vide. Il semblait ne plus être dans cette pièce. Son esprit était confus. Il savait que son frère ferrait tout pour le sauver ... encore une fois. Après tout, ils pouvaient très bien rester ici au Panama.

- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- Je veux juste savoir comment je peux joindre votre frère pour lui proposer le marché, lui rétorqua l'Agent.

Après un certain temps, Lincoln se résigna à lui donner le numéro. Mahone composa le numéro et tomba tout de suite sur Scofield.

- Oui, répondit Michael avec méfiance.

- Ravi de vous entendre Michael, c'est Alexander Mahone. Je suis en compagnie de votre frère. Je ne serais pas long. Je veux votre plan contre votre frère. C'est tout ce qui m'interesse. J'ai franchis quelques échelons dans l'echelle des personnes dangereuses et je cherche juste à disparaître. Sois vous m'aider, sois votre frère retourne à la case départ et va sur la chaise électrique la plus proche de la frontière.

- Où vous trouvez vous ?, demanda Michael après un temps de reflexion.

- Dans un entrepot près du port. Vous avez un quart d'heure, au dela votre frère sera remis aux autorités Americaines.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Mahone avait raccroché. Ils étaient trop près du but, il ne pouvaient pas abandonner son frère maintenant ... Tant pis pour le plan, il trouverait bien une autre solution... A moins que ...

Mahone était sur que Scofield ne pourrait jamais laisser son frère aux mains du FBI et de The Company. Tout cela arrivait bientôt à sa fin. Bientôt, il retrouverait sa vie d'avant. Il pourrait retrouver sa vie de père et d'époux. Pamela lui manquait cruellement. Malgrè leur séparation, il n'avait touché aucune autre femme. Elle était la seule à compter.Et il avait besoin de lui dire qu'il serait bientôt ensemble maintenant. Il ne faisait plus attention à Burrows. Il était dans sa bulle, seul avec Pamela. Il composa le numéro de son ex-femme. Chaque sonnerie lui semblait interminable mais au bout de quatre, elle déccrocha.

- Allô ?

- Pam, c'est moi Alex. Ca te dit de venir avec moi en ... Colombie par exemple ? Toi, Cameron et moi. On pourrait refaire notre vie loin des Etats-Unis. Je sais que ca ne sera tout à fait comme avant mais on se reconstruira tous ensemble.Cameron est intelligent, je sais qu'il pourra s'habituer. Toi aussi et puis on sera ensemble, un vrai couple. Tu en penses quoi ? Tu me suis ?

- Je ne sais pas Alex ... C'est si soudain! Je ... Je ne peux pas décider comme ça. J'ai envie d'être avec toi mais comment on va faire pour s'organiser ... On peut pas partir comme ça. Et puis, tu es où ? Je vais pas pouvoir faire ça toute seule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour tout ça. Je suis au Panama, à Panama City. Dès que je suis prêt je te dirais de venir me rejoindre. Tu as toujours mon numéro, n'hésite pas à m'appeller. Je serais là pour t'aider. Je t'aime Pam, je ne te laisserais pas seule, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Okay ... rappelle-moi vite.

- Oui, compte sur moi. A bientôt Pam.

- Alex, attends !! Je t'aime aussi.

Alexander raccrocha, un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Elle avait dit oui. Elle viendrait le rejoindre. Malgrès tout ce qu'elle a du enduré par sa faute, elle était toujours attachée à lui. Ils se verraient bientôt et et il pourra enfin la rendre heureuse et lui donner ce qu'elle merite: une vie meilleure. Burrows le ramena à la realité.

- Si vous l'aimiez vraiment, vous lui diriez de vous oublier et de faire comme si vous n'aviez jamais exister.

- Question relation de famille, vous n'etes pas vraiment mieux. Combien de gens que vous aimiez ce sont sacrifiés pour vous gardez en vie??

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. Il composa une nouvelle fois un numéro.

- Allo, Mr,Kim, c'est Alex Mahone. J'ai les deux frères. Je suis dans un entrepot près du port. Je sais que ce n'était pas le lieu prévu mais au moins j'ai vos hommes. Oui, d'accord, je vous attends.

A peine avait-il raccrocher que Micahel entra dans l'entrepot. Celui-ci avanca prudemment vers l'agent du FBI. Il passe derrière son frère et remarqua qu'il était à deux doigts de pouvour se détacher.

- Vous avez l'argent et le bateau ?, demanda Alex.

- Oui, le bateau est dans le port et l'argent est sur le bateau. Relachez mon frère maintenant.

- Oui bien sur. Attendez juste deux ...

Sa phrase resta en suspens. Kim et des agents de The Company venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Mahone se tenait prêt à intervenir, la main crispée sur son arme. Il était enfin en face de l'homme qui avait détruit une partie de sa vie. Il allait pointer son arme sur lui quand Burrows se delivra en cassant le tuyau auquel il était attaché. Les coups de feux se sont mis à fuser. Mahone se dirigea vers la sortie mais un agent était là à l'attendre. Sans hésitations, Mahone lui tira dans la jambe, le pris par les épaules et lui brisa le cou à mains nues. Il sorti de l'entrepot et se dirigea vers le bateau. Il entendit au loin des sirènes. Il s'empressa de monter à bord mais il ne fut pas assez rapide à démarrer.

- Senor, sortez de ce bateau , lui ordonna le policier panaméen. Et vous autres, fouillez le bateau.

- Je suis Agent au FBI. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me fouiller, lui rétorqua Mahone d'un ton hautain.

- Je sais qu'aux Etats-Unis vous êtes une grande autorité mais ici c'est moi le représentent de la loi.

- Chef, on a trouvé quelque chose!, hurla un des adjoints.

Mahone découvrit avec horreur ce qui ce trouvait dans le bateau: deux kilos de marijuana.

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ...mais vous savez ce que c'est !

Alexander fulminait. Il s'était fait prendre comme un débutant. Avec le bateau c'était Pamela et Cameron qui partaient en fumée. Il se maudissait interieurement. Il les rendraient malheureux encore une fois.

Arrivés au poste de police, on lui donna le droit à un coup de téléphone. Il alla vers la cabine, fit plusieurs fois le même numéro sans arriver à le composer entierement. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration et compose le numéro entier et laissa sonner. Chaque sonnerie lui semblait interminable mais au bout de quatre, elle déccrocha.

- Allô Alex!! Déjà? Je me sens comme une adolescente qui fait le mur. Je te retrouve où? Je suis pressée de te rev...

- Pam ... Oublie-moi, oublie que j'ai existé ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur:** Chapitre assez court surtout centré sur les sentiments .. Désolée pour ceux qui préfere l'action. Mais pas de panique ca viendra. Pour le prochain chapitre .. retour de Mr. Paul Kellerman !!

**Disclaimer:** Rien à moi tout à eux !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il avait déjà raccroché. Elle était sous le choc. Elle se voyait déjà au Panama avec son ex-mari pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. Pamela se gara sur le bas côté et stoppa sa voiture. Des larmes commençaient à perler le long de son visage. La voix d'Alex était si brisée et pleine de souffrance qu'elle en a eut le sang glaçé. Il était si enthousiaste à l'idée de partir qu'il n'y a eu se passer qu'un évenement très important là-bas, à Panama City. Elle lécha ses larmes et reprit la route en direction de l'école de son fils. Arrivée devant l'école, elle attendit la sonnerie et vit Cameron, son fils, le fils d'Alexander, sortir avec un large sourire. Quand il fut plus prêt d'elle, son sourire disparu. Pamela arborrait un visage déformé par la tristesse et son fils l'avait tout de suite ressenti. Il était si intelligent, aussi intelligent que son père. Il avait tout de suite comprit la raison du mal-être de sa mère.

- Il y a un problème avec Papa ? Nous n'allons plus le voir?, demanda le jeune garçon d'une voix incertaine.

- Rien de grave, j'espère. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on va devoir attendre un peu avant l'aller le rejoindre, mentit Pamela.

Même s'il était plus mature que les autres enfants, il n'avait pas à porter ce problème sur ses frêles épaules.

- Non, il y a autre chose. Tu es trop triste pour ce que ca ne soit que ça, lui retroqua son petit homme avec une maturité hors-norme dans la voix.

Pamela ne savait que répondre. Il était enthousiaste à l'idée de voyager vers la Colombie et aussi de voir son père même s'il était trop fièr pour l'avouer. Elle ne pouvait pas lui annoncer qu'ils annulaient tout. La confiance qu'il avait en son père en patirait. Et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'oublier. La voix qu'elle avait entendu à l'autre bout du téléphone n'était plus la voix sûre et intimidante qu'elle entendait quand Alexander lui interdisait quelque chose.

- On va devoir aller trouver ton père nous-même.

Elle ne savait pas comment ni où chercher mais ce qui était sur, c'est qu'elle devait partir à Panama City retrouver Alexander.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Il raccrocha le téléphone, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il en tremblait de tous son corps. Il venait de repousser pour la unième et dernière fois celle qui l'aimait. Il n'aurait jamais le bonheur de la revoir ou d'essayer de la reconquèrir. Il ne verrait plus jamais son fils. A l'évocation de la perte de sa famille, les larmes montèrent à son regard noisette d'habitude si dur et froid. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et laissa couler les larmes. Pour une des premieres fois de sa vie, il laisse ses émotions le trahir et ressurgir. Il pleurait en silence, seule sa respiration saccadée trahissait son état. Sa poitrine était secouée par de legers spasmes. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, les coudes sur ses genoux légerement écartés. Il posa ses paumes sur ses yeux et essaya de reprendre son calme. C'était peine perdue. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'etait retrouver la femme qu'il aime et son fils et il savait que maintenant ça serait impossible. Ses paumes s'enfoncèrent sur ses yeux pour retenir le flot de larme mais c'est peine perdue. Il fallait qu'il craque maintenant car en prison, il devra reprendre son rôle d'agent du FBI imperturbable.

Il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait que des drogués, des alcooliques ou des voleur à la petite semaine. Il n'avait rien à faire là. Malgrès tout ce qu'il a pu faire pour le gouvernement américain, il n'était pas ce genre de personne.

Un adjoint stoppa sa reflexion. Alexander n'aimait pas ce mépris qu'il y avait dans son regard mais il n'avait aucun interêt à s'enerver. Il décida donc d'éviter son regard. On le conduit dans une petite salle vetuste. Elle devait servir de salle d'interrogatoire ... mais pas de chaise, ni de table. Quelques instant plus tard, le chef du service de police entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte à double tour. Il observa Mahone qui soutenait son regard. Sa faiblesse de toute à l'heure s'était transformée en une rage de vaincre. Le policier brisa le silence le premier.

- Nous allons devoir vous fouiller, senor, lui annonça le policier.

- Pas de problème, répondit l'agent habitué à ce genre de procédure.

Il écarta les jambes et les bras et se placa face au mur. Le policier commenca par ses bras, puis son torse. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes de l'agent pour verifier son entre-jambe. Il passa même ses mains sous sa chemise. Ce geste fit ressortir de douloureux souvenirs à l'Agent: les moments passés avec Pam. Une fois il était revenu a l'improviste, il s'était assis sur les marches du perron en attendant qu'elle sorte et qu'elle le voit. Elle était arrivée derrière lui sans un bruit et avait remarqué que sa chemise n'était pas rentrée. Elle avait profité de cette brêche pour y passer ses mains et les poser sur son torse. Elle avait calé sa tête sur son épaule et plongé son visage dans son cou et ses cheveux. Il avait senti son souffle et la chaleur de ses baisers. Mais à quoi bon remuer le couteau dans la plaie. La personne derrière lui n'était pas Pamela. C'était des mains rugeuses qui palpaient son torse et une haleine fétide qu'il sentait dans son cou.

Le policier ordonna à son adjoint de lui conduire à la prison la plus proche. A Sona...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Elle était rentrée chez elle pour prendre les affaires dont ils avaient le plus besoin. Cameron pris des livres pour s'occuper durant le trajet. Il pris aussi la casquette de base-ball dédicassée qu'il avait eu grâce à son père, son appareil photo et ses albums. Alexander ne le savait pas mais son fils prennait des photos de lui à chaque fois qu'il revenait à la maison. Il prennait les moments de complicité, de plus en plus rares au fil du temps, que ses parents partageaient. Tous les moments de bonheur qu'il avait pu vivre était dans ces albums. Au haut de ses huit ans, ils savaient très bien ce qui était reellement important pour lui: sa famille. Pamela, elle, prit des vetements et l'arme qu'elle avait acheté. Elle avait demandé à Alex de lui apprendre à tirer. Même si cela pouvait lui servir, elle l'avait fait juste pour être avec lui plus longtemps. Elle savait qu'il devait avancer une raison valable au FBI pour pouvoir rester auprès de sa famille quelques jours de plus. Voilà à quoi se résumait sa vie: Alexander, Cameron, son alliance et une arme.

Avant de partir, elle alluma une dernière fois la télévision pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'informations pouvant l'aider à retrouver son mari. Elle tomba sur la chaînes des news.

- Speaker: Au nouveau dans l'affaire Sara Tancredi. Un nouveau témoin, Paul Kellerman Agent des Services Secrets, a témoigné en faveur de l'accusée. Sa déposition est un véritable coup de tonnerre. Il met en cause le FBI et le gouvernement des Etats-Unis dans l'affaire Lincoln Burrows. En effet, tout aurait été manipulé pour rendre Lincoln Burrows coupable du meurtre de Terrance Steadman.

Cette nouvelle choqua tout d'abord Pamela. Puis après un certain temps de reflexion, elle se dit que cela pouvait tourner à son avantage.

- Cameron dépêche-toi, hurla-t-elle, nous devons passer voir quelqu'un.

Elle roula à toute allure sur la route qui la menait au centre pénitencier où était incarcéré Paul Kellerman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur:** Et voila Paul Kellerman. Chapitre parfait pour les nostalgique du debut de la saison 2 .. J'espere ne pas mettre trompé dans la description de la chasse à l'homme .. Normalement non mais bon. Au début, je n'avais pas prévu de faire tout un chapitre sur la conversation Pamela/Kellerman mais là c'est l'histoire qui décide. Chapitre 5: direction Panama.

**Disclaimer:** Rien à moi, tout à eux.

Elle entra dans la prison avec Cameron. Quoi que Paul Kellerman puisse dire, il pouvait l'entendre. Il avait souffert autant qu'elledans cette histoire et il était beaucoup plus mature que les autres garçons de son âge. De plus, peut-être qu'il n'en voudrait plus autant à son père. Pendant un temps, elle avait tout fait pour que Cameron deteste son père... Elle en était peu fière maintenant. Bien sur, Alex n'était pas un héros mais il avait surement des circonstances attenuantes ... que Paul Kellerman allait lui expliquer.

Elle avanca dans le parloir, Cameron accroché à son bras. On lui désigna un détenu assis dans une cage grillagée. Paul Kellerman se leva en parfait gentleman et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Bonjour Madame Mahone, déclara poliement l'ex-agent secret. Et toi tu dois être Cameron n'est-ce pas ?

Pamela voulu corriger l'Agent mais quelque chose en elle l'a retint. Cela faisait bien longtmeps que quelqu'un l'avait appeler Mme Mahone...Trop longtemps. Elle se sentait plus proche de lui avec sa bague de mariage et son nom de famille.

Le petit homme répondit par l'affirmative d'un mouvement de tête à la question de Kellerman. Il se demandait comment cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu connaissait son prénom. L'agent, qui n'était pas aux services secrets pour rien, vu tout de suite qu'il intriguait le fils Mahone.

- Je n'ai aucun mérite. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père. Tu as le même regard rempli de curiosité, d'intelligence et de défi.

Pamela regarda son fils. Elle avait tellement peu vu Alexander en deux ans qu'elle n'avait jamais fait ce rapprochement. S'il lui ressemblait autant, il allait être un homme très interessant.

- Merci de m'accorder un peu de votre temps Agent Kellerman. C'est par rapport à Alexander que je suis venue vous voir. J'ai entendu dans les news que The Company avait mis la pression sur des agents, notamment ceux du FBI. Et j'aurais besoin d'en savoir plus sur le rôle de mon ...mari dans l'affaire Burrows.

Paul sourit en entendant la jeune femme l'appeller Agent. Malgrès tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre ou subir, on dirait qu'elle n'avait pas perdu le respect pour les personnes ou ex personnes travaillant pour le gouvernement des Etats-Unis. Bien loin d'être naïve, elle semblait pleine d'espoir et d'amour. Il avait rigolait au nez de Mahone quand celui-ci parlait de revoir sa femme. Pour lui, un Agent ne peut pas lier une relation solide avec quelqu'un d'étranger au service. Mais là, il avait devant lui une femme qui voulait savoir si elle pouvait retourner auprès de son mari ou si il était vraiment le monstre que les médias peignait.

- Vous devez bien vous douter qu'en tant qu'agent, nous ne sommes pas tout blanc, répondit Paul très calmement. Alex est un homme très impliqué dans son travail. Quand il a pris en main la direction de la chasse à l'homme, il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête: attraper Scofield. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un à la mesure de son talent. Je suppose que je ne vous apprends rien en disant combien Alexa était un agent très doué, surtout quand il s'agissait de casse-tête ou de criminel assez intelligent ...

L'agent laissa sa phrase en suspens, le temps de laisser Pamela assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.

- Oui je m'en doutais pour Scofield ... D'ailleurs il est passé me voir après son évasion. Il voulait des renseignements sur Alex, prétextant une éventuelle promotion. Il a toujours fait une affaire personnelle des enquêtes sur lesquelles il travaillait. Mais quand il a su que Scofield nous avait approché moi et Cameron, il avait presque envie de tout arrêter ...

- Mais il a du reprendre, coupa Kellerman. Un agent engagé dans une chasse à l'homme par The Company ne pouvait pas battre en retraite comme cela. Il a continué à traquer les evadés. Abruzzi est tombé le premier sous une fusillade orchestrée de main de maître par votre mari. Puis ce fut au tour de Tweener. Cause officielle: suicide. Mais les agents savaient très bien qu'il était mort sous la main d'Alexander Mahone. Il lui a avoué tout ce qu'il avait fait en tant qu'agent, espèrant qu'il avouerait aussi et denoncerait les autres évadés ... De plus, The Company lui en avait donné l'ordre mais il esperait pouvoir lui sauver la vie en le laissant denoncer ses camarades. Il ne prit pas l'opportunité que lui offrait Alex. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser raconter tout ce qu'il lui avait avoué.

Il n'essayait pas de voiler la vérité à cause de la présence de son fils, d'ailleurs si elle avait voulu qu'il ne soit pas au courant de tout cela, elle ne l'aurait pas fait venir. Mais elle devait comprendre l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait son mari, l'était d'esprit d'un agent fédéral. Lui-même aurait surement agir comme Mahone. Il serait même allé beaucoup plus loin, n'ayant pas de famille.Il allait justement venir au rôle salvateur qu'avait joué, sans le savoir, sa femme et son fils.

- Comme vous l'avez dit, il voulait bien arrêter et retourner auprès de vous.L'accident qu'a eu Cameron était une mise en garde. Il avait appellé notre chef pour lui dire qu'il voulait sa famille et son ancienne vie mais cela n'était pas du goût de The Company. D'où l'accident de Cameron. Ils commençaient par cela et si ca ne suffisait pas, ils s'attaquerait à vous et à chaque fois de plus en plus violement. Il a donc continué ... Tout s'est compliqué avec l'arrestation de C-Note.

Pamela se permetta de couper Paul.

- Celui avec la petite fille malade? J'ai ... J'ai cherché sur le net quelques renseignements à propos de l'affaire ...

- Oui celui-là. Il devait aider à trouver Scofield et en échange, sa femme et sa fille serait saines et sauves. Mais on a eu une autre piste entre temps et The Compagny, plus excatement Bill Kim, voulait une mort sans questions pour C-Note. Il lui a donc fait promettre que sa famille serait tranquille s'il ...

Paul n'osait plus parler devant Cameron. Il le fit comprendre à Pamela.

- Vous pouvez parler. Il peut entendre beaucoup de chose.

- Okay ... S'il se suicidait dans sa cellule. Sinon votre mari lui a juré devant Dieu que même si ca le dégoutait, il ferrait de leurs vies un enfer. Mais la tentative de suicide a échoué et Franklin a tout raconté aux superieurs d'Alex. Une enquête interne a été demandé par Wheele, un collaborateur d'Alexander celui qu'il avait formé. Je veux juste que vous sachiez qu'il était au pied du mur. C'était vos vies ou celle de Franklin. Malgrè ce que cela supposait, il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde.

Pamela était sous le choc. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'attendre à quelque chose de dur à entendre mais elle n'avait pas imaginer que ca irait aussi loin. Il était prêt à tuer pour elle, pour eux. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé tout ce qu'endurait Alex pour les protèger. Bien sur, il avait utilisé des moyens extrêmes mais dans une organisation comme cela, tout ce qui pouvait être bizarre et extrême pour Pamela, était normal à leurs yeux. Et comme l'a dit Paul, aucun agent n'est tout blanc.

Elle regarda son petit garçon. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du lui faire entendre cela tout compte fait. Mais bon, mantenant difficile de faire machine arrière.

Comme s'il avait comprit les doutes de sa mère, Cameron s'adressa à l'agent.

- Donc après mon accident, tout ce qu'il a fait c'est pour nous protèger? C'est bien ça, demanda le petit homme.

Son esprit était embrouillé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su quoi penser de son père. Il voyait sa mère le detester puis l'aimer, puis le haïr. Cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se forger une opinion. Le témoignage de Paul avait beau être dur, il l'avait aidé à révéler un sentiments aux yeux de Cameron. Il était fièr de son père. Bien sur, l'opinion d'un enfant est souvent mélée de subjectivité mais au moins il ressentait quelque chose pour son père. Vu son passé c'était un bon debut.

- Oui ... Il a du se cacher quelques temps car il avait les affaires internes sur le dos. Mais Bill Kim est venu se servir de lui encore une fois. Il devait se rendre au Panama pour trouver les deux frères et après il se libre. Encore une fois,il a menaçé de s'en prendre à vous si Alex refusait alors il est parti direction Panama. Et ...

La suite, Pamela ne l'écouta pas. Elle la connaissait. Tout lui revenait en tête.

- - - - - - - - - -

- Allo, Pam. C'est moi Alex. Toi et moi ...c'est encore possible hein? Toi,moi et Cam', c'est possible? Dis-le moi, j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Alex ... Je .. Je ne sais pas ...

- Pam, je t'aime. Je vais bientôt revenir pour toi et Cameron. Je dois savoir si c'est encore possible.

- Désolée Alex, je dois te laisser...

- - - - - - - - - -

Elle avait pensé que c'était encore une de ses promesses mais non, c'était le même genre d'appel au secours qu'elle avait reçu un peu plus tard lorsqu'il lui avait donné rendez-vous au Panama. Puis après, ce coup de téléphone ... L'oublier. Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

- Merci Agent Kellerman, répondit Pamela. Merci beaucoup. Alex m'a appellé deux fois du Panama, la premiere fois il voulait que je le rejoigne et la deuxième fois, c'était pour annuler et me dire de rester aux USA. Avec tout ce que je sais maintenant, je pense que The Company a encore frappé...

Pamela était décidé à partir. Elle avait confiance en Alex. Malgrè tout ce qu'il a pu faire, elle était à lui. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici et continuer de vivre pendant que lui était Dieu sait où ...

- Madame Mahone ... Vous vous engagez dans une guerre contre beaucoup plus gros que vous. Je ne vous le conseille pas. Poser des questions ne plait pas dans ce genre de situation. Enfin ... je sais que l'avis d'un prisonnier ne doit pas être très fiable mais ...

- Je pense savoir dans quoi je m'engage. Je sais très bien que je serais seule et que je vais peut-être déranger mais Alex s'est sacrifié pour nous ... Je dois le faire. Merci pour votre aide Agent Kellerman. Pour ce que ca vaut, vous n'etes pas un prisonnier ordinaire. Vous êtes un grand agent secret Paul Kellerman.

Sur ce, elle salua l'agent et se dirigea vers la sortie de la prision. Elle monta dans sa voiture, son petit garçon sur le siège passager. Elle le regarda un instant. Serait-il assez fort qu'elle le pensait pour supporter tout cela. Il n'avait pas parlé beaucoup durant l'entretien mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas perdu une miéte de ce qu'avait dit l'agent. Elle brulait d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il avait pensé de tout cela mais c'était peine perdue. Il était comme son père, il gardait tout pour lui. Elle fut surprise par le contact de la main de son fils sur la sienne. Il la caressait doucement. Au bout d'un moment, il leva les yeux vers sa mère.

- Je veux aller voir Papa, déclara-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Pamela fut émue de voir son fils dans cet état. C'était une des premieres fois qu'il laissait transparaître des émotions. Elle se pencha vers lui et posa son front sur sa tête. Elle lui caressait les cheveux et posant des baisers sur sa tête.

- Oui mon ange, on va aller le voir.

Elle dégaga son fils de son étreinte et fit démarrer la voiture.


	5. Chapter 5

Pamela passa à sa banque et retira le plus d'argent possible. Elle n'envisageait pas de revenir de sitôt aux Etats-Unis. Non, ce gouvernement avait fait trop de dégats dans sa vie. Il fallait qu'elle lui tourne le dos. Après avoir récuperer son argent, elle se dirigea vers l'aéroport. Par chance, il y avait un vol pour Panama City à 16 heures, ce qui lui laisser une heure devant elle. Elle allait vers un comptoir pour prendre les billets mais revint sur ces pas. Cameron l'attendait tranquillement assis sur un siège. Il observait la foule autour de lui. Il adorait faire cela. C'était comme s'il essayait de percer les secrets des gens rien qu'en les regardant. Il pouvait passer des heures à faire cela. Pour une mère célibatère, cela n'était pas négligable. Combien de fois elle avait vu ses amies devenir à la limite de la folie parce que leurs enfants n'arrivaient pas à s'occuper seuls. Pamela elle, n'avait pas un enfant, mais un petit homme. Elle se dirigea vers lui. Avant de prendre les billets, elle devait être sûr de ce que Cameron voulait. Enfin, aussi sûr que pouvait être quelqu'un de cet âge là. Après, ils ne pourraient plus faire marche arrière quoi qu'il arrive. Il fallait qu'elle en parle plus sérieusement, qu'elle brise le silence.

- Hey mon ange. Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux ce que l'on va faire. Tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'a dit l'agent Kellerman, hein ? J'ai besoin de savoir si tu veux vraiment partir au Panama rejoindre papa.

- Oui. J'ai bien écouté ce qu'a dit l'agent. Papa a besoin de nous alors on doit y aller. Je veux aider Papa. Je veux lui dire que je suis fier d'être Cameron Mahone.

- Okay .. Tu m'attends ici je vais chercher les billets.

Elle se dirigea encore tremblante vers le guichet. « Fier d'être Cameron Mahone » ... Il était fier de son père malgrè tout ... Tout comme elle continuait de l'aimer malgrès votre divorce. Elle esperait maintenant pouvoir redevenir Madame Mahone. L'hotesse n'arriva pas à la sortir de sa reverie. Machinalement, elle demanda deux billets pour Panama City au nom de Pamela et Cameron Mahone et retourna s'asseoir auprès de son fils.

Ils prirent place dans l'avion trois quart d'heure plus tard. Cameron voulait être à côté du hublot pour voir l'Amérique de plus haut. Elle te regardait, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle reflechissait au moyen de retrouver Alex... en espèrant chercher et trouver un être en vie. Elle irait sûrement au poste de police de la ville. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient lui donner quelques informations. Soudain, elle n'était plus aussi sûre d'elle-même. Le gouvernement américain arrivait bien à garder secret tous ses agissements alors qu'elle était procureur. Bien sur, elle avait eu souvent affaire à la corruption et à la pression dans son métier mais elle pensait que c'était le lot de toute personne travaillant dans la justice. Elle n'était même pas au courant de ce qui se trafiquait dans son pays, alors comment pouvait-elle avoir l'ambition de savoir ce qui se tramait au Panama. La réponse était assez simple. Ce n'était pas la raison qui la faisait avancer mais l'espoir de se retrouver avec Alexander, l'espoir de s'enfuir très loin et de reformer une famille ... comme avant. La pensée de retrouver Alexander apaisa son esprit. De toute façon, elle venait d'atterir sur le sol Panaméen ... Trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Avant de sortir de l'avion, elle respira un grand coup en se disant que si ca tournait mal, elle pourrait toujours refaire sa vie au Panama avec Cameron. Elle essaya d'effacer cette hypothèse et entra d'un pas décidé dans l'aéroport de Panama City.

Elle avait perdu de vue Cameron durant sa reverie. Elle garda autour d'elle où pouvait bien se trouver son petit homme. Il n'était pas du genre à vadrouiller seul partout. Bien qu'il soit très débrouillard, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de partir seul sans l'avoir dit à sa mère. Elle commençait à paniquer quand elle aperçut Cameron dehors,près d'un taxi, leurs sacs à la main. Il avait hélé le taxi et attendait tranquillement que sa mère sorte. Pamela entra dans le taxi et demanda, dans un espagnol parfait, de les conduire au ...

Au poste de police de Panama City, devança le chauffeur, le pequenot senor me l'a déjà dit.

- J'ai trouvé les vieux livres de papa de quand il apprennait l'espagnol alors je l'ai lu, répondit simplement Cameron en souriant.

Il n'y avait aucune once de fièrté dans son regard et dans sa voix. Il ne faisait pas ca pour se vanter ... mais juste pour l'aider. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir un fill tel que Cameron. Elle le serra contre lui tout le long du trajet.

Arrivée au poste de police, Pamela reprit son assurance de procureur. Elle avait quelques notions de droit international mais surtout une solide maitrise de la langue espagnole. Mais avant d'entrer, elle devait déposer Cameron dans un lieu sur. Elle serait plus credible seule. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit une bibliothèque. Elle prit Cameron dans ses bras et traversa la rue. Elle se pencha vers la fenetre et aperçut un groupe d'enfant qui écoutait attentivement une conteuse. Elle entra et demanda à la gérante si elle pouvait laisser son fils ici pour qu'il écoute avec les autres, tout en l'informant qu'il ne parlait pas très bien l'espagnol. La gérante répondit par l'affirmative et prit Cameron par la main.

- Ne vous en faites pas senorita. Je vais m'en occuper et lui apprendre un peu plus l'espagnol, la rassura Maria.

Avant de le laisser partir, Pamela murmura à l'oreille de son fils:

- Je ne t'abandonne pas. Mais je serais plus sérieuse devant les policiers si je leur parle seule. Reste ici quoi qu'il arrive. Tu attends que je sois revenue pour sortir okay mon ange?

- Oui, je comprends, répondit Cameron. Je vais parler espagnol avec Maria jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Comme ça, je pourrais faire la surprise à papa quand je le reverrais.

Pour toute réponse, Pamela sourit et embrassa la tête de son fils. Elle remercia une fois de plus Maria.

Elle se dirigea vers le poste de police. Elle allait enfin être dans son élèment. Malgrè tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire Paul Kellerman, elle était plutôt confiante. Elle rentra sans perdre plus de temps: plus vite elle aurait les informations, plus vite elle recuperait son fils et son mari.

Elle fut étonné de ce qu'elle vit en entrant dans le poste. Ce n'était comparable en rien à ce qu'il y avait aux Etats-Unis. Il régnait ici un capharnaum qui semblait ne déranger personne. Les dossiers se promenaient au grè du vent et des ventillateurs, les détenus gamblaient presque joyeusement entre les bureaux et les cellules. Cela lui semblait presque iréel. Mais elle n'était pas ici pour faire l'état des lieux du bâtiment. Elle s'approcha de ce qui ressemblait le plus à l'accueil. Un policier était assis derrière le bureau à lire tranquillement la page des sports. A ce qu'elle pu comprendre, il était en train d'en parler avec un de ses collègues. C'était un débat football contre basket qui semblait être assez mouvementé. Elle attendit quelques minutes pour voir s'ils allaient enfin faire attention à elle. Ne voyant aucune réaction de leur part, elle interrompit le débat.

- Excusez-moi messieurs. Pourrais-je avoir un renseignement, s'il vous plait ?, demanda Pamela le plus poliement et calmement possible.

Ils ne semblaient pas ravis de devoir stopper leur conversation et ne se bousculaient pas pour répondre. Au prix d'un effort qui devait lui paraître surhumain, un des deux policiers daigna enfin lever sa tête et considérer la jeune femme qui lui adressait la parole. Quand il vit le physique avantageux de Pamela, il fut tout de suite lus coopératif.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider, senorita?, répondit-il en essayant de se rattraper.

Elle n'avait pensé que son physique pourrait aussi l'aider dans son enquête. Enfin les hommes restent des hommes qu'ils soient aux Etats-Unis ou au Panama. Mais si ca pouvait l'aider à retrouver Alex autant user de ses charmes. Elle s'appuya donc sur le bureau en face d'elle ce qui eut pour effet de mettre en valeurs ses atouts feminins.

- Je voudrais savoir si vous aviez entendu parler d'un certain Alexander Mahone? C'est un Américain...un agent du FBI. Je n'ai plus de nouvelle de lui depuis hier. Peut-être vous pourriez m'en dire plus sur ce qu'il lui ai arrivé, déclara Pamela en regardant le policer droit dans les yeux.

- Le nom me ne dit rien senorita. Mais vous dites qu'il est américain? Je vais vérifier mais je crois que nous avons arreté un Américain hier. Ma mémoire me joue des tours ... Vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à la retrouver, répondit le policier une lueur salace dans les yeux.

Il invita Pamela à le suivre dans une salle qui devait servir de salle d'archive, ne manquant pas au passage de poser sa main sur les reins puis de descendre plus bas. Pamela frissonna d'horreur sous ce contact mais c'était pour Alex ...Ce fut la derniere chose à laquelle elle pensa avant d'entrer dans la salle ... pour Alex .

Il entrèrent dans la salle où s'entassait des dossiers. Comme le policier ne bougeait pas, Pamela commenca à chercher par elle-même. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple s'ils été rangés dans un ordre précis. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses recherches et son envie de trouver des réponses à ses questions qu'elle n'entendit pas le policier se glisser derrière elle. Elle était seule, dans un coin, face à un homme d'une importante corpulance. S'il tentait de la toucher, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Pamela fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarquer et continuer de rechercher un dossier qui pourrait l'aider. Elle était sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder les dossiers en hauteur. Son corps était tendu pour se grandir au maximum. L'homme profita du fait qu'elle avait les mains prises pour mettre une de ses mains juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Elle fit preuve de self-control en n'ayant aucun geste de repli. Elle prit un dossier au hasard et alla vers la table. Le policier, bien que corpulant, la suivit tout de suite et la plaqua contre la table. Il enleva sa ceinture et souleva la jupe de Pamela. Il allait enlever sa petit culotte quand un de ses superieurs entra dans la pièce.

- Sergent Torres, dehors ! Tout de suite !! hurla le commissaire.

Le sergent remonta son pantalon et detala vers la sortie. Le commissaire invita Pamela à sortir et à aller dans une pièce remplie de monde pour qu'elle se sente plus en sécurité. Elle s'installa sur une chaise, le regard dans le vague. Elle se serait laisser faites violer si cela avait pu l'aider à retrouver Alex. Heureusement, le commissaire avait arreté Torres avant. Il avait plus sérieux que les autres ... et moins Panaméen aussi ... Pamela le regarda avec attention puis repensa à Cameron qui attendait et Alex qui était Dieu sait où. Elle se reprit donc. Le commissaire Greene le remarqua et brisa le silence.

- Je suis le commissaire Greene. Je dirige le commissaria de Panama City.J'ai été informé qu'une personne recherchait un ressortissant Americain. Le commissariat étant petit, je n'ai pas eu de mal à vous trouver. J'aurais juste aimé le faire plutôt, s'excusa Greene dans un anglais parfait qui conforta Pamela dans l'idée qu'il était Américain ainsi que son nom de famille qui avait une consonance Américaine.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup Commissaire Greene. Je suis vraiment désolée, je vais peut-être paraître un peu brusque mais ... vous pourriez m'aider à trouver le ressortissant Américain que je cherche? C'est Alexander Mahone, un agent du FBI.

Tant pis pour le traumatisme qu'elle avait subi. Elle voulait que se soit Alex qui la console, pas le premier inconnu de passage, meme si l'inconnu en question venait de lui épargner le pire.

- Oui, mes collègues m'avait mis au courant de la personne que vous cherchiez. J'ai eu vent de l'arrestation d'un agent du FBI hier dans l'après-midi. Malheureusement, ici ce n'est pas les Etats-Unis donc pas de dossier de rempli sur les ressortissants. Je ne peux pas vous garentir que ca soit bien Alexander Mahone. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est en retour pour la prison de Sona. Il est parti il y a quelques instants.

- Et vous savez pour quel motif cet agent a été arrêté?

- Possession de drogues d'après le peu de choses qu'on put me dire les autres officiers. Il y en avait dans le bateau dans lequel il voulait prendre la fuite... Pour tout vous dire, je doute que cet homme soit coupable. Un agent du FBI ne serait pas assez bête pour se faire prendre avec de la drogue. Je suis un ancien agent fédéral et nous sommes formés pour éviter toute faille.

Greene avait raison. Si c'était bien Alexander, il ne se serait pas fait prendre car il n'aurait tout simplement pas eu de drogue. Mais a part la drogue, cela pouvait coller. Il voulait l'emmener en Colombie et pour cela, il lui fallait un bateau. Pendant que Pamela faisait le tour de ses pensées, un policer parla au Commissaire Greene. Il la fit sortir de sa reverie.

- Je viens d'en apprendre un peu plus. Je n'ai toujours pas le nom mais il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une fusillade tout près du lieu où on a arrêté l'agent. Un témoin aurait reconnu Lincoln Burrows et un autre homme qui devait être son frère. J'en aurais bien informé de gouvernement Américain mais il blanchit de toute charge maintenant.

- Comment puis-je me rendre à Sona, demanda Pamela sans préambule. Est-ce le même système que dans les prisons Américaine? Je dois rendre visite à cet agent pour vérifier si c'est bien Alexander Mahone.

- En théorie, oui. Le fonctionnement est le même. Mais à l'interieur, il n'y a pas le même niveau de sécurité. Ils vont surement vous laissez entrer mais une fois avec les détenus, vous serez seule face à des hommes qui n'ont pas vu de femmes depuis un certains temps. Tout ce que je peux vous conseiller, c'est de vite trouverl l'homme que vous cherchez. Pour ce qui est de la localisation, malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous accompagner... Un carte ca vous irez ?

- Oui ca ira, merci encore pour votre aide Commissaire Greene. Merci pour tous, le remercia sincèrement Pamela.

Avec toutes ses informations en tête, elle était de plus en plus proche d'Alex. Son esprit était partagé en deux. Une partie voulait que ca soit Alexander ce fameux agent du FBI arreté et emprisonné à Sona. Cela voulait dire qu'il était encore vivant et qu'elle savoit où il était. Son rêve de reformer une famille était très proche. Mais une autre partie refusait d'admettre qu'Alexander Mahone, grand agent du FBI, qui a donné beaucoup de sa personne pour son pays, serait maintenant reduit à un simple prisonnier dans une prison insalubre au fin fond du Panama. De plus, la vie d'un prisonnier aux Etats-Unis n'était pas sûre, alors elle n'osait même pas imaginer dans quelle conditions viverait Alex à Sona où la sécurité est quasiment inexistante. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à cela. Pour le moment, la meilleure chose à faire était de récuperer Cameron et d'aller le plus vite possible à Sona.

Pamela entra une seconde fois dans la petite bibliothèque. Elle apercut tout de suite Cameron qui semblait être en grande conversation avec un autre petit garçon. Maria alla tout de suite à la rencontre de Pamela.

- Je sais que je devais rester avec lui Senorita, mais il apprend tellement vite qu'il a voulu parler avec ses petits camarades. Il s'en sort plutôt bien. Il comprend beaucoup mais a plus de mal à répondre. Enfin, si vous restez vivre ici, dans moins d'un mois il parlera espagnol courament, dit Maria pleine d'admiration pour Cameron.

- Merci beaucoup Maria, répondit Pamela avec fièrté. Malheureusement, je dois partir. Cameron, l'hela-t-elle, viens on doit partir.

- Okay maman, acquiesia le jeune garçon en disant au revoir à ses nouveaux amis. On pourra revenir tu crois ...avec papa ?

- On essayera mon ange, je te promets qu'on essayera.

Ils saluèrent Maria et sortirent de la bibliothèque. A peine la voiture démarée, Cameron s'assailla de questions.

- Tu sais où est papa ?, demanda le garçon plein d'espoir.

Pamela hésita. Devait-elle lui la verité ou la lui cacher partiellement... Non, elle avait joué franc jeu avec lui depuis le début. Il fallait continuer.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Au poste de police, on m'a dit qu'il y avait un agent du FBI dans la prison de Sona, où on va maintenant. Mais ils n'ont pas su me dire si c'était papa ou pas.

- Okay, répondit simplement Cameron.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. La pluie avait maintenant remplacé le beau soleil. Elle aurait du ralentir mais elle était peut-être à deux doigts de revoir Alex. Elle accèlera donc et arriva devant la prison de Sona en moins de cinq minutes ... devant ce qu'elle croyait être la porte de la prison. Dans son empressement, elle avait été à l'endroit où l'on dépose les détenus. Elle s'arreta prete à faire demi-tour mais apercu une ombre descendre d'un camion. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour

- Attends-moi là, lança-t-elle à Cameron.

Elle descendit du véhicule et courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle était sure que c'était lui. Elle contourna le camion. Le détenu allait entrer dans la prison. Voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de l'arreter, la pluie glaçant ses muscles, elle hurla.

- Stoooooooooooop !!!!!!! Arretez-vous!!! Je dois parler à ce prisonnier. Vous pouvez le détacher cinq secondes.

A sa grande surprise, ils enleverent les menottes du détenus sans aucune résistance. Pamela, qui était en jupe, était gelée mais l'espoir de revoir Alexander était plus fort que ses muscles qui lui hurlaient de se remettre au chaud. Elle s'approcha encore du détenu. La forte pluie reduisait son champ de vision mais elle le reconnu tout de suite. Il était amaigri, les cheveux plats et mouillés mais c'était lui... C'était Alexander. Elle courru pour reduire la distance qui les separait. Elle se jetta dans ses bras. Ses mains étaient telles des serpents. Une parcourait ses cheveux mouillés pendant que l'autre lui serrait la taille. Elle se serrait tout contre lui et plongea sa tête dans son cou en le serrant très fort.

Alexander ne realisait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait sa Pamela contre lui. Il reprit ses esprits et la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il appuya sa tete contre la sienne en respirant son odeur. Ses larmes se melaient à la pluie apocalyptique sous laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Mais plus rien ne comptait pour eux deux. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Pamela se décolla d'Alexander pour regarder son visage. Elle caressa ses lèvres avant de les embrasser. Alexander ne répondit pas tout de suite, encore sous le choc, puis il intensifia le baiser. Elle répondit avec encore plus d'ardeur. Ils essayaient de faire passer tout leur amour dans ce baiser. Pendant ce temps, Pamela passa ces main sous le tee-shirt d'Alex et le caressa le dos puis le torse. Alex laissa échapper un gemissement. Pam continua. Elle voulait qu'il se souvienne de ça quand il sera en prison. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'oublie... Alexander fut le premier à se détacher de leur etreinte.

- Je t'avais dis de m'oublier Pam, dit-il la voix rauque et le yeux rempli de désir.

- Je ne peux pas Alex. Je veux être avec toi et Cam. Tu as les mains libres et j'ai ma voiture proche. Viens avec moi et Cameron. Il t'attend dans la voiture. J'ai besoin de toi Alex. Viens avec moi, on ira où tu veux; le supplia Pamela.

Alexander regarda Pam. Il avait révé de se moment là depuis des mois. Il la voulait. Il avait aussi besoin d'elle. Il l'embrassa encore une fois passionèment pour se prouver qu'elle était vraiment réelle.

- Alex, viens je t'en supplie.

L'agent regarda autour de lui, il pouvait aisément semer les gardes qui étaient avec lui. Il regarda une dernière fois les gardes et se tourna vers Pamela.

- J' ...


	6. Chapter 6

**N.d.A:** Très très longue absence je sais. Aucune excuse pour cela. Mais la reprise de la saison 4 n'a redonné envie d'écrire. Je vais parfois m'inspirer des épisodes diffusés mais Alex et Pam seront toujours au centre de l'intrigue.

En espérant que cela vous plaira. Et bien sur, les Mahone ne sont pas à moi sinon ils passeraient plus souvent à l'écran.

Enjoy !

**Life Back - Chapter 7**

- J'...

Pamela suppliait Alex intérieurement. Il n'y avait pas à hésiter. Il venait avec eux et ils s'enfuiaient tous ensemble. Elle n'avait pas fait ce parcours du combattant pour le laisser s'en aller tout droit en prison. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple pour Alex. Il y avait trop de paramètres à prendre en compte. Pamela avait réussit, Dieu seul savait comment, à le trouver malgré le fait que le Cartel soit aussi puissant mais cela ne pouvait plus durer. Le Cartel allait forcement la retrouver et la tuer.

- Je t'aime Pam mais ... retourne à la maison. Prend Cameron et faites vous discrets. Je reviendrais quand tout sera plus calme, okay ?

- Non, non, c'est pas okay ! Tu vas passer des mois en prison et moi des mois à t'attendre ou à attendre que quelqu'un du Cartel vienne à ma porte. Non c'est pas ...

Alex la coupa en l'embrassant. Elle avait raison, rien n'allait bien mais il fallait faire avec. Il posa son front contre celui de Pamela et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Va aux Etats-Unis et attends moi.

Il l'embrassant une dernière fois et se retourna pour aller vers la prison. Peut-être venait-il de faire la plus grande erreur de sa vie mais il n'en était plus à une près. Il savait que Pamela suivrait ses ordres. Tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis deux ans, c'était pour protéger sa femme et son fils et cela avait assez bien fonctionné pour le moment. Certes, il s'était plongé d'arrache pieds dans son travail pour oublier la douleur d'être loin de sa famille. Mais il pouvait avoir quelques minutes de bonheur quand il passait devant son ancienne maison et qu'ils les voyait tous deux vivants.

Le Cartel n'avait pas encore mis la main sur sa famille. Mais maintenant que sa femme l'avait retrouvé, elle et Cameron étaient des cibles idéales. Alex venait encore de briser le coeur de Pamela et ses espoirs avec mais pour lui il avait pris la bonne décision pour garder sa famille en vie. Il tendit les mains vers les gardiens qui lui passèrent les menottes. Il entra dans la prison et les lourdes portes se refermèrent sur lui.

Il venait d'entrer dans l'antre de l'Enfer. Sona ne ressemblait en rien aux prison américaines. Pas de cellules, pas de gardiens. Ceux qui accompagnait Alex n'osaient pas entrer. Un pieds là dedans et il étaient morts. Sona était une petit ville qui vivant en autarcie. La nourriture et l'eau y étaient livrés. Ensuite, c'était la loi du plus fort qui faisait le partage entre les détenus. Le lieu était insalubre. Pas de service de nettoyage à l'horizon. Alexander errait parmi des âmes encore plus égarées que la sienne. Il se serait cru dans un centre de concentration, la chaleur en plus. L'image même de la déchéance humaine se tenait sous ses yeux. Et ce qui horrifiait le plus Alexander, c'était qu'il en faisait partie intégrante. Il devait sortir, retrouver Pam et s'en aller le plus loin possible du gouvernement. Oui, il devait sortir d'ici et se refaire. L'idée était plus qu'excellente mais comment sortir d'ici ?

Un éclair éclaira la prison. Un éclair de liberté. Alex laissa sa torpeur derrière lui et fendit la foule. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Ce n'était pas une apparition. Il devait s'accrocher au fait que ce qu'il avait vu était bien réel. Il déambulait dans les couloirs tel un prédateur chassant sa proie. Il l'avait bien vu, il voulait et il l'aurait. Sa course l'avait entrainé dans la cour principale de Sona. La pluie y était si torrentielle que l'on distinguait à peine la personne devant soi. Mais non, il était bien là. Il l'avait traqué et tellement étudié qu'il aurait pu reconnaître cette allure, cette silhouette entre mille. Il posa sa main sans douceur sur l'épaule.

Scofield !

Pamela n'avait tout d'abord pas réagit au brusque départ d'Alex. Il s'était détourné d'elle si vite. Elle aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses, choses qui l'auraient peut-être fait rester. Mais non, elle n'avait pas pu les lui dire et il était parti encore une fois pour les protéger. « Retournez à la maison et faites vous discrets ». Voilà ce qu'elle avait pour toute consigne. Voilà la seule chose qu'il voulait la voir faire, elle qui était prête à retourner le monde pour lui.

La pluie torrentielle cachait ses larmes. Elle resta quelques minutes sous la pluie pour pouvoir pleurer librement. Elle pleurait, et la perte de son époux et la joie de leur retrouvailles. Plus de deux ans sans lui pour le perdre encore une fois. Mais c'était la dernière. Il allait sortir , elle allait le retrouver et ils pourrait reprendre le cours normal de leur vie, leur vie d'avant.

Lentement, Pamela sorti de sa torpeur. Elle devait rebondir pour Alex et pour son fils. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture et se glissa dedans.

Cameron avait attendu sagement dans la voiture que sa mère revienne avec son père. Son sourire se figea quand il comprit que son père n'allait pas revenir avec eux. Un silence s'installa entre le fils et de sa mère. Ce n'était la faute de personne et c'était bien là le problème. Personne n'était à blâmer alors ils se taisaient. Tous deux avaient des espoirs pleins la tête et ils repartaient. Cameron, d'un ton étrangement enfantin, brisa le silence.

- Pourquoi ?

Pamela redoutait cette question. L'échange entre Alexander et elle n'avait duré que quelques minutes, juste le temps de savoir qu'il était encore en vie. Cette question lui rappela que son Cameron, malgré son intelligence et sa maturité hors normes n'était encore qu'un petit garçon qui avait besoin d'une vie stable et normale. Alex avait eu raison d'agir ainsi.

- Pour nous Cameron. Papa veut qu'on ait une vie normale jusqu'à ce que tout cela soit fini. Il m'a dit de rentrer à la maison et de nous faire discret le temps qu'il revienne.

Pamela ne pouvait pas être plus franche. Elle venait de répéter mot pour mot ce qu'Alexander venait de lui dire. Rentrer, attendre et le retrouver. Pamela fixait son fils. Il ne réagissait pas. Il semblait regarder tomber la pluie, comme plonger dans une espèce de léthargie protectrice face aux événements. Il était intelligent, il allait comprendre. Il fallait seulement qu'il assimile le fait qu'il allait encore devoir vivre sans son père un moment.

Cameron avait compris. Il avait même trop bien compris. Son père était en prison à Sona. Curieux comme il était, Cameron avait fait des recherches sur le Panama et Sona. C'était justement pour cela qu'il était effrayé. Mais ce fut avec une voix calme et posée qu'il brisa le silence.

- Papa aurait mieux fait de mourir. Personne ne sort de Sona.

Alexander avait réussit à entrer dans « l'équipe de Scofield ». Il était au courant pour James et Gretchen et pour tout ce qui concernait la Compagnie. Il avait même fait une alliance avec James. C'était un agent double qui aidait le gouvernement à faire tomber le Cartel. Alex avait bien sur accepté de l'aider dans cette tâche. Scofield n'en savait rien mais les avait tous fait sortir de prison. Il voulait retrouver sa Sara et Alex sa Pamela. Ils n'étaient pas si différents après tout.

Leur objectif était à présent de revenir aux Etats-Unis pour accomplir leur Vendetta personnelle. Burrows avait été blanchi, il pouvait donc repartir sans problème mais ce n'était pas le cas du reste de l'équipe. Scofield, Sucre, Bellick et Mahone étaient encore « persona non grata » sur le sol américain. Mais James avait des soutiens parmi des agents du gouvernement non corrompus. Pour le peuple américain, Michael Scofield, Fernando Sucre, Bradley Bellick et Alexander Mahone étaient retenus prisonniers dans une prison d'état hyper-sécurisée. Mais en réalité, ils étaient en mission. Ils avaient tous acceptés d'aider les agents à faire tomber la Compagnie. C'était du suicide mais au moins ils étaient libres.

Michael avait retrouvé sa Sara. Lincoln avait du se tromper de tête. Mais Alex n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de sa famille. L'agent en charge de la mission, Don Self, n'avait pas voulu le renseigner mais Alexander avait pu se procurer une téléphone.

Pamela avait suivit les conseils de son ex-mari à la lettre. Elle était rentrée aux Etats-Unis et avait repris son métier de procureur. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Son Alexander lui manquait cruellement mais ils étaient tous en vie et gardaient espoir. Les premiers mois furent calmes. Pamela allait au tribunal et Cameron à l'école. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, Pamela commença à entendre des bruits de couloirs. Des murmures se formaient sur son passage. Intriguée par tout cela, elle mena sa petite enquête. Elle n'eut pas à aller bien loin. Une circulaire passait de main en main depuis une semaine. Elle informait les employés que les évadés de Fox River, Michael Scofield, Fernando Sucre, ainsi que Bradley Bellick et Alexander Mahone, ancien agent du FBI accusé de trahison avait été arrêté. Quelques jours plus tard, l'information faisait la une des journaux. Pamela et Cameron avaient le droit aux remarques acerbes des personnes qui savaient qu'elle était l'ex Madame Mahone. Difficile de suivre les recommandations d'Alexander avec sa tête sur la une des journaux. L'espoir se faisait de plus en plus mince. Elle était toujours seule et Alex était en prison. Mais ce qui la rassurait, c'était que personne du Cartel n'était venu frapper à sa porte. Alors qu'elle était devant le journal télévisé qui relatait la capture des quatre hommes, le téléphone sonna. Le coeur de Pamela manqua un battement. Cela pouvait être Alex, quelqu'un de la Compagnie ou encore un collègue du tribunal. Mais ce qui était sur, c' était qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester dans le doute. Elle décrocha le téléphone, le cœur a cent à l'heure.

- Allo ?

- Vous reconnaissez ma voix ?

- Entre mille. Mais tu es ou ? Les journaux parlent de toi. Tu es dans quelle prison ? Tu ..

- Doucement Pam. Je ne peux pas te dire o je suis mais je ne suis pas en prison. C'est ... compliqué. Mais je vais .. bien. Et toi ? Et Cameron ?

Si elle allait bien ? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas dire cela. Mais là, à ce moment précis, elle entendait la voix d'Alex, de son Alex.

- On va bien mais niveau discrétion, on a connu mieux. La nouvelle a déjà fait le tour au tribunal et à l'école mais pas de nouvelle du ...

Alex soupira intérieurement. Le Cartel n'était pas passé chez eux. Ils étaient encore en vie et ils pouvaient les tirer de la.

- Okay. Ecoute Pam, Je vais essayer de vous avoir une surveillance ou de venir vous protéger moi-même. Je sais que ca va être difficile mais ... mais je retournerais le monde pour te retrouver.

Pamela fut obligée de s'asseoir. Son cœur battait toujours à cent à l'heure mais un sourire éclairait son visage. Ils étaient tels deux adolescents malgré leur âge. Ce n'était pas cliché mais juste le résultat d'un amour passionné mais contrarié par la vie. Elle aurait tant aimé le tenir dans ses bras, enfouir sa tête dans son cou et lui dire qu'elle tenait à lui mais tout cela lui paraissait bien triste à travers un téléphone froid et austère.

- Je te fais confiance Alex. Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler et je serais là. Je ...

- Je dois y aller. Continue juste à vivre normalement. Je serais là plus tôt que tu ne le penses. A bientôt Pam.

- Alex !? Je .. t'aime.

Elle avait juste eut le temps de le lui dire avant qu'il ne raccroche. Après avoir reposer le téléphone, elle s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Son Alex était là, tout contre elle. Pamela sentait son souffle dans son cou et ses mains se glisser sous son tee-shirt. Elle remonta un main vers son visage et les cheveux d'Alexander. Elle allait se retourner pour l'embrasser quand sa sonnette retenti. Ce n'était qu'un rêve et c'était déjà le matin. La sonnerie se faisait insistante. Et si c'était déjà Alex ? A cette pensée, Pamela se rua sur la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Bonjour Pam.


End file.
